


It's a Funhouse

by Cluelesse



Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, Spoilers Lesson 24, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse
Summary: James and Leila are back down in the Devildom and Diavolo has plans with them
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship, slow burn - Relationship
Series: James and Leila: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Devildom [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Council Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This part contains spoilers for Lesson 24

So that is why we went back to the Devildom the next day allready.  
Leila was very dissapointed that she couldn't spend more time in the Celestial Realm, but the news that we had Guardian angels made her really happy. She wanted to know everything there was to know about it.

“Guardian angels are assigned to humans who have interactions with demons.” Solomon explains. “To protect their souls, in essence.”

“Luke and I were send to the Devildom last year to protect Solomon and James.” Simeon nods. “Solomon, however didn't need our help, or so he claimed.” Solomon shrugs and Simeon continues. “He did request for us to be available for you, Leila. When the time would come.”

“And that is now!” Lukes cheery voice rings out. “I knew I would like you just as much as I liked James, Leila.” He tells her as he hugs her. Those two had become instant friends.

Leila needs to know something thats on her mind for a while now. “So Solomon had told you about me? Because I got the impression that you allready knew me from somewhere. It was very confusing.”

Luke tells her. “Angels know all souls as soon as they are born, Leila. Of course we know you.” He hugs her some more and she smiles. “Last time I met with James and now with you! I was always hoping to become your Guardian! I'm so lucky.”

I'm amazed. I never knew this when I was the last time in the Devildom. I guess I also never asked about it. Leila always had more interest in the supernatural world around us and their dynamics. Must be because she is a witch, now that I think about it. I always just go with the flow. Now that she is with me, I learn so much more. She is like a sponge, always trying to know more. She's a bit like Satan that way. I laugh a little.

Leila had decided she didn't want to go back to the House of Lamentation for the weekend, which was directly after our mini-vacation. She was going to stay over with Solomon and the angels for a bit in Purgatory Hall. She didn't continue reading the chat and just deleted it with a huff. She didn't want to see any of the demons for a while.  
My demons were not pleased, when I returned home by myself. But I told them it was their own damn fault and they'd better think long and hard about it. Heh, as if they would, they're demons after all. They like to learn the hard way, just look at Mammon and his schemes. I chuckle.  
She ignored their texts the whole weekend. Much to their frustration. Their cute human witch was stubborn!

After the weekend, Leila is present at school again. She's chatting with me, Asmodeus, Leviathan and Beelzebub like nothing had happened. I guess she really needed to be away from them for a bit to recharge.

“So Luke is back in the Devildom again?” Beelzebub beams.

“Let me guess what's going on in your mind, Beel.” Asmodeus teases him. "'That means I get to taste all these delicious Celestial cakes and tarts again.' Was I right?”

Beelzebub looks surprised. “Do you know magic to read minds?” Awh Beel, you're adorable! I can't help but give him a kiss for it.

While Leila is laughing, Leviathan and Asmodeus shake their heads, sighing. “It's really not hard to guess what's going on in your mind, Beel. We don't need magic for that.” Which makes Beelzebub smile sheepishly.

“Ah, so this is where you all were.” Lucifer walks up to us. “I come to tell you we have a Student Council Officers meeting after classes today. Attendance is mandatory, no excuses. James, Leila, you need to be there as well. Diavolo's orders. I have told you now, so no claiming ignorance.”

Saying that, he looks towards Leila who obviously doesn't want to come. It's all over her face. It would be all seven of them at the same time again, plus Diavolo. A large group of demons. Lucifer knows this. He came to tell her specificly, so she can't have any excuses. Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub and me are looking at them, seeing them challenge each other with their eyes.

Then Leila decides it's not worth it today and sighs. “Fine.”

Lucifer gives her a triumphant smile. “Good.” Then he walks off. She rolls her eyes at his back.

We sigh in relieve.

“Oof! That was tense!” Asmodeus sighs. “You're so brave, Leila.”

Leviathan agrees. “I know right? I could basicly see lightning flash between their eyes, like this anime I recently-.”

“Why would Diavolo want James and Leila at the Council meeting, anyway?” Beelzebub interrupts Leviathan, before he gets on full steam. “That's weird, right?”

“Probably compliment us for being so awesome.” Leila answers him in a mocking tone, which makes everybody laugh.

“I mean, look at us!” I say, when I throw my arm around her. “We're the prettiest humans in all the Devildom!” She tries to punch me, but I dodge it, laughing.

Later, after school, we go to the meeting and it soon becomes clear what it is about. There needs to be a leader chosen for the RAD Festival committee. Most of the brothers aren't thrilled to be 'it'. There's also a whole discussion why they shouldn't draw straws, like the past years. Because apparently the risk of Beelzebub becoming the leader is too great. Now I'm curious what happened honestly, but nobody is telling us.  
Leila is sitting in a corner with a bored expression on her face. Hanging on a chair, hand supporting her head. Fingers of her other hand tapping the table. It's still not clear why she and I should be present at this meeting. But then Diavolo speaks again.

“You're right. We can't allow a repeat of past years disasters. We'll do it different this year. I'm going to appoint someone to head the committee.” He looks at Leila and me. “So, with that said... Leila. I asume I can count on you to fill the role? James will help you.”

Leila almost falls off her chair. “Me?! Why me?”

Diavolo just laughs jovially. “Because I want it to be you! So break a leg, Leila. I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do.”

Leila is staring at him with big eyes and I put a hand on her shoulder. “Come on, this can be fun! I'll help you, of course.”

“That dude is crazy!” She whispers to me. “What the hell, James? What do we know about Devildom festivals?” I laugh and give her a hug, shushing her.

In the meantime, Mammon has also said something about it, which is why he is being threatened by Lucifer.

“Don't overthink this, Leila. Just do your best!” Diavolo smiles at us. “Now, your first task is to decide what the Student Council will be participating in at the Festival. I'm sure you two have some original Human World ideas for us. I'd like to hear them at our next meeting.”

And with that, he ends the meeting. He turns to Lucifer, saying: “It seems we were missing an officer, today? Perhaps he had more pressing business to attend to?”

And he is right. Belphegor did not attend today. And Lucifer does not look pleased...

“When I find you, Belphie... There will be consequences.” He says threatening.


	2. Belphegor is Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have to look for Belphegor. Or else.

Lucifer is almost burning with anger. I don't need to look into his eyes or hold his hand to sense his powers now. I can feel his magical energy with ease. It radiates off of him in a blue-ish, black-ish glow. It's fascinating to see. This doesn't feel like it is his angel core.  
But I also think it's a bit of an overreaction. It's so trivial. People can forget about things, right? No need to blow up, like literally?

“You all are to find Belphie for me.” Lucifer says in a threatening voice, which causes a lot of protests to errupt. But he holds up his hand and says.“I still have work to do. You do it, or there will be no dinner tonight.”

I mean, what? Why would adult men care about that? Just go get take-out, right? But Beelzebub is shocked by the very idea of no dinner. While one by one Mammon, Leviathan and Satan come up with excuses to not help searching, I see the panic grow in his eyes. Poor Beelzebub, he's the only one to care so much about food.

“Well, I have lots to do...” I hear Asmodeus say, almost walking out the door. “I have a whole bath-routine to go thro-.” He startles as Beelzebub grabs his arm. “Wh-! Beel! Don't give me any ideas, grabbing my arm like that!” He teases Beelzebub.

Beelzebub shakes his head and looks pleadingly at his brother. “No getting ideas, Asmo. Just help me find Belphie.”

“But that's such a chooore!” Asmodeus complains. Then he sees Beelzebubs puppydog eyes and caves. “Oh, allright. Fiiine!”

“I'll help you too, Beel. Don't worry.” I see James walk up to him, giving him a hug and a kiss. Beelzebub embraces him, looking relieved.

Now they're all looking at me. Oh crap! I shouldn't have waited and watch events unfold. Now they want ME to help. I try to get away.

“Okay, so... Gotta go as well.” I say weakly. “They expect me at Purgatory Ha-.”

But before I'm out of the door, Asmodeus has linked his arm in mine. Damned those fast demons! “Not so fast, Sunshine!” He sings. “If I have to help, then so are you!” And he kisses me on the cheek.

I guess there's no getting out of it now, so I nod. “Fine, let's get this over with.” Beelzebub sends me a beaming smile in gratitude, which makes me be at peace with the situation a little more. I actually don't want to see him sad either, so I smile back at him.  
I shoot a text to Solomon to not expect me back for a while.

**Leila <> Solomon**

< Belphegor is missing.  
< I've been roped into helping with the manhunt.  
> **Solomon:** Okay, have fun!  
< I blame you that this is my life now.  
> **Solomon:** **(Laughing-Demon sticker)**

He's not feeling guilty, what did I expect. I shake my head and join the others.

First we seach the whole building of RAD from top to bottom. Belphegor is nowhere to be found on University grounds.

Beelzebub is starting to get really worried and not only for his stomach: Where could his twin have gone to? “He's not responding to texts, either...”

I try to cheer him up. “He's probably asleep somewhere. You know him, right?” He nods, giving a small smile.

“Maybe he allready went home?” James suggests and we all agree that seems to be the only possibility left.

When we reach the House of Lamentation, Asmodeus suggests that we all split up, so that the search would go faster. I narrow my eyes at his dissappearing form. He's gone so fast, I know he's up to something, I'm sure of it. So when I'm on my way to search the library, I tell James and Beelzebub to check Asmodeus bathroom. And sure enough, I soon recieve a text that Asmodeus was about to draw a bath.  
In the meantime I have reached the library where Satan is burried again under a mountain of books.

“Hey Satan.”

“Hey, Leila.” He gives me a kind smile and walks up to me to give me a hug. It's nice to feel his arms around me again. Admittedly, I've been thinking about that time that he and Belphegor pulled me on their knees, a lot. It was awkward, but it felt nice as well. “I'm glad to see you again.”

I smile and hug him back. “Yeah, I guess I missed you a bit.”

“Did you read our messages over the weekend?” He asks me looking in my eyes. and I shake my head. “Why not? We were trying to apologize.”

I shrug. “Apologies don't mean much to me if it's not face to face. I deleted everything. If you think texting me makes it all okay, you have something to learn, still.” I wave vaguely towards the books.

He chuckles. “Always making things difficult for us. You're so different from James.” He hugs me again. “I like you just the same for it.”

“Thanks!” I smile at him. “I like you too. Sorry for being difficult.”

He sighs, shaking his head. “And now you're the first of us to apologize face to face in this conversation. Do you have to rub it in?” I laugh and he continues. “Leila, I'm sorry we made you feel like you can't make your own choices in making pacts.” He looks in my eyes sincerely. “I guess, it's kind of a possession trait we all have. You are our human. You belong with us. You belong to us. With or without pacts. That's how we feel.”

“Even if you feel that way, you can't dictate me what to do. You have to trust my judgement. I'm not a child. You were there with Solomons lessons, so was Mammon and Asmodeus.” I look at him with hurt in my eyes. “I can easier forgive it from the others, because they don't know yet that I can do it.”

He nods. “I know.”

“I accept your apology.”

He smiles then gives me a wink. “Thank you. Now come live back here. It's lonely in the house without you.”

“I'll think about it. You're all way too loud. By the way, I was roped into joining the manhunt for Belphegor. Because that's what happens to me, hanging around you guys.” We both laugh. “Have you seen him?”

He shakes his head. “I haven't seen him. Obviously I was too busy reading.” He gestures towards the pile of books and smirks. “It's a real chore, but I missed you, so I don't mind you distracting me.” He whispers in a suggestive tone that makes me blush, holding me even tighter against him. I look at him with big eyes. “No? Another time then.” He teases, then he kisses me. What's up with this demon? First we have such a good talk and then he does this? He's so confusing!

When I'm practically fleeing the library again with a red head, I hear him laughing behind me. Argh! He just likes teasing me! I will get him for this!

While planning my future revenge on Satan, I stomp up the stairs to the attic. Maybe Belphegor 'forgot' again that it is my room now. As if anyone would believe that, right? Belphegors brain is perfectly fine and he's definitely not so forgetful. I'm going to take out my annoyance on him if he's there!  
And he is. He's asleep. Now I don't want to wake him up to yell at him, because that seems so mean, right?  
I send a text to James, Beelzebub and Asmodeus to come and get him. So that I can go back to Purgatory Hall. I'm about to walk out my room again, when I hear him wake up.

“Hmmm... Leila. Are you back?”

I look back at him and I think he's so cute right now with his sleepy eyes and sleepy smile, that I walk to my bed and go sit next to him. He hugs me, pulling me down next to him.

“Are you here to kiss me awake? Like in that Human World fairy tale.”

I huff. “What do you think? Is your brain still sleeping?”

“It would be a nice dream...” He whispers to me. He's holding me tighter now, looking at me with intense eyes. “Come live back here, Leila. I miss you.”

“Aren't you happy you have your attic room back?” I ask him, because I don't know what else to say. So then you say something weird, right? At least I do that all the time.

“Why do you think I'm sleeping here, right now?” He asks me, hovering over me, leaning on his elbow. “It's not because I want this room back, Leila. It's your room. When I'm here, it feels I'm with you. I want you living here.” He kisses me. “Come back.”

“It's just...” I sigh. “You guys drive me nuts. I'm not used to this crazyness.”

“I know.” He looks at me with a small smirk. “We're demons. Even when we are sorry, it's hard to change our nature.”

“I guess so. I'll think about it, okay? I missed you too.” I tell him in all honesty, giving him a hug.

“Aha! So here you are Belphie!” Suddenly we hear Asmodeus voice and Belphegor frowns a bit as he lets me go. “You were asleep again?”

“Yes.” He nods, sitting up “I was waiting for my true love to find me and kiss me awake.” I roll my eyes at that, but still smile a little. It is kinda cute of him to say this.

“Oh yeah?” James asks him, looking from me to Belphegor. “And did it work?” He winks at me and I give him a dirty look. _Don't you dare!_  
He just laughs.

“Hmmm...” Belphegor stretches lazily. “No, she needs some more training in how to wake me up.” He gives me a teasing wink. I try to punch him, but he dodges it laughing. Even the lazy one is fast!

“Anyway, Belphie.” Beelzebub says. “Lucifer is pissed at you for skipping the council meeting.”

Belphegor looks surprised. “Oh, was that this afternoon?”

I nod, giving Belphegor a serious expression. “Yeah, he had a bit of an overreaction to it, if you ask me. You should apologize.”

Belphegor shrugs. “I just forgot. Why should I apologize? Its not like the meeting would have gone differently if I was there. I would have been sleeping, anyway.” He looks around to his brothers and James and me. “Let me guess. Diavolo had a plan and pushed it through, because if anyone said something, he was being silenced by Lucifer.”

His brothers look at him, saying nothing. That was exactly what happened.

“Yeah, thought so. Those meetings are pointless.” He yawns.

“Complaining doesn't help and even if you're right, you should still apologize.” Asmodeus says. “If nothing else, at least Lucifer will be less uptight, right?” He throws an arm around Belphegor. “Come on, let's go.”

“Yes. I'm hungry.” Says Beelzebub and I giggle. Belphegor is right: they won't change.

We all go up and out off my room, looking for Lucifer. But when we step out, we are suddenly in the music room. We look around in surprise. What the hell happened?


	3. Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one door closes...  
> Or something.

“Wait a minute...?” Asmodeus is the first to speak, looking around with big eyes. “Wh... huh? What's going on?”

“How come we ended up here?” Beelzebub asks with big surprised eyes.

We went out of Leila's room up in the attic straight into the music room downstairs. Everyone is looking confused. What happened?  
We try again to get to Lucifers study, but again we end up in a different room. And this keeps happening over and over again.

“Something is definitely not right.” Belphegor shakes his head, confused. “I also have no signal on my DDD.”

“I dont understand. What's going on?” I ask the brothers. “Is this some kind of magic? Or a curse?”

Beelzebub starts immediately accusing Asmodeus. “Have you been toying with peoples emotions again, Asmo?”

“Beel, you wound me! How could you think I'd ever do such a thing?! Asmodeus is offended, but we all roll our eyes, knowing better. Still Leila comes to his defense.

“It's not a curse on Asmo.” Leila states. “I would have noticed it and taken it down.” When Asmodeus starts hugging her, she says with a wink. “I mean, only I have the right to curse you guys, right?” We all laugh at that. Then she continues. “It feels like some kind of magic, but not quite. It's like something is toying with reality?”

Belphegor agrees. “That could be the reason why the DDD's aren't working. We're in an alternate reality.”

“So, how do we get out?” I ask them, since they seem to understand the situation best.

“So far it seems to only lead to rooms inside the House, so I think we should keep opening doors, until we find one that leads out of the House...” She says, thinking out loud and everybody nods.

“Allright, let's try that.” Beelzebub says and he opens another door. “Here goes nothing...” When we're inside, he starts beaming, as we ended up in the kitchen.

Asmodeus sighs. “Okay, that's not it. At least it's not the underground tomb.”

“Let's try again...” Belphegor moves to open the door again, but Beelzebub stops him.

“Wait! We don't know where the next door leads us. We should stay here.” He says, determined.

“We never get out of this, whatever it is, if we don't keep moving, Beel.” Leila tells him.

He doesn't want to go. “There's food here. There's no way of saying the next place has food, as well. You can go, but I'm staying.” he says stubbornly.

Asmodeus shakes his head at that and sighs. “The things you do for food...”

Leila tries again to convince him. “With you here, we run out of food in no-time, Beel! And then what?” He looks shocked at her, but he knows she is right.

“How about we find something for Beel to eat, to tide him over for now?” I try to mediate a solution. They both nod. “Okay, go find something, Beel.”

He's allready rummaging in the fridge... I grin and shake my head.

“Found something!” He beams, holding up a cake with sweet bean filling and with a face drawn onto it.

Belphegor says “That looks like one of the characters from an anime that Levi likes... So it's probably Levi's.”

“If it's Levi's, you can't eat that, Beel!” Leila tries to stop him. She will always stand up for Leviathan. “Levi cares about his stuff!”

“But if he does, then maybe someone shows up...” Belphegor is thinking.

“What kind of logic is that? That makes no sense at all!” She looks at him, like he's crazy and I see that he is annoyed by that. There's an argument about to start between them, but Beel has allready decided to eat the cake.

“I can't take it anymore! I'm just going to eat it now!”

“No, wait!” She really doesn't want him to do it. “Find something else, Beel!”

Beelzebub just ignores her and is about to put the cake in his mouth, as suddenly we hear something storming towards the kitchen.

“DON'T YOU DARE EAT AZUKI-TAN!!” Leviathan burst into the kitchen screaming, runs straight up to Beelzebub and snatches the cake away from his mouth just in time. Everybody is stunned for a moment. Beelzebub most of all. He still stands there with his mouth open about to take a bite out of nothing.

Leila looks on with big eyes and Belphegor pulls her towards him with a mischievous grin. “Told you! Don't doubt me, Leila.” Then he sneaks in a kiss while she's distracted.

“Hey! He stole that right from my mouth!” Beelzebub is about to get angry, but Leviathan seems much angrier.

“I didn't steal it, I TOOK IT BACK! Now you listen to me! This is no ordinary beancake! This is Azuki-tan! Ruri-chan's partner and friend!” Then he rambles on about the cake like it's a living creature and I see Leila stick her tongue out to Belphegor.

“Told ya! Don't doubt me, Belphegor.” She whispers. He laughs and tries to kiss her again, but she escapes, giggling.

“So it's a living magical cake?” I ask Leviathan. I still have no idea what Leviathan is going on about.

“No of course not! Azuki-Tan is Azuki-Tan, A sweetbean-filled cake! Nothing more and nothing less!” Leviathan is completely offended by my question and we all look at him dumbfounded, no idea what he means anymore.

“I'm so confused...” Belphegor whispers.

“Yeah, me too...” Leila whispers back and shrugs “It's a Levi-thing, I guess. I think it's adorable though.”  
Then, while Leviathan is still explaining to us how important the cake is to him, she says to Beelzebub. “Anyway, eat something else Beel, so we can get going.”

“Yep, I allready found this behemoth's hind leg. I'll eat that and then I'm good.”

“Nice.” I say. “Let's get going.”

Leviathan is following us, still not done explaining and so our group goes through the next door... Which by a miracle leads outside the House! Everybody cheers! Asmodeus and Leila, hook arms and do a little dance. “We made it!”

“Oh, by the way...” Leviathan starts telling about a new game he has... “It seems I accidently forgot to turn off the new 3D escape room game I bought the other day... So like, none of you noticed weird phenomena or anything, right?"

We all stare at him for a moment. Then Beelzebub pounds his fists. “So... You're saying this was all because of you?!” And Leviathan quickly runs back into the house to hide in his room, chased after by his angry brothers.

Leila and I shake our heads. “These guys...”


	4. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one opens...  
> Or something.

After dinner, Leila had decided to return to Purgatory Hall for the night at least. She didn't want to worry the angels. Especially Luke. But she had promised to come back to the House tomorrow. My demons were over the moon hearing that, making a lot of noise about it, so she rolled her eyes and smiled.  
Later that night, I'm about to go to bed, when I hear someone knocking on my door.

“James...? It's me, Belphie. I'm coming in, okay?”

“Sure!”

He comes in with his arms full of folders and documents, staggering towards my bed. “Look at this, James.” He complains. “ Lucifer is making me do all this Council work for him. It's so heavy...” He dumps everything on my bed. Oh great. No room for me, anymore... I sigh and put on my listening-face. “It's my punishment for skipping the meeting. On top of having to go without dinner, I have to do all this too. Don't you think that's a bit extreme?

“Well, yeah. But it's Lucifer.” I say dryly. “He does extreme punishments.”

“True.” He laughs a little. “It was my fault to forget the meeting, I know. Still it's unfair. He could have just given me a warning and then I promise to never do it again, right?”

“He probably knows you better than that, Belphie...” I say with a wink and he smirks.

He keeps complaining. “I'm so hungry, I can't focus on all that work. So, James... You want to come with me to grab a late-night snack?”

I look to my bed. I really want to get some sleep, but it's strewn with documents and I sigh. There's no sleeping here for now, anyway. “Okay, give me a sec.” I quickly put on a sweater over my pajama and go with Belphegor.  
I walk with him to the kitchen while thinking: Leila would have just told him to take his crap and leave. I chuckle.

“What's so funny?” Belphegor wants to know.

I tell him what I was thinking just now. “I'm glad she's coming back.” I say. “You guys need someone who tells you 'no'.”

He laughs. “Yeah, you're too nice, James. And we take full advantage of that! Ahaha! But I like it that you two are so different.”

When we arrive at the kitchen, the door is locked. And it seems like Lucifer put a spell on it, so it stays locked. Belphegor complains now even more.  
“Man, if I had known this, I would have eaten that cake.”

“Levi and Leila would get mad at you, if you did... But if she was here, she might be able to unlock the kitchen, so Levi's cake is safe. Even from Beelzebub.” I say that last bit a little louder, because I see Leviathan watching us, with a threatening expression on his face. When he hears me say that, he nods and leaves.

“He's weird.” Says Belphegor, watching him go. “Let's just go hang out for a bit then. Maybe I forget about my hunger if we talk some. Beel told me that you and Leila are assigned to be committee co-leaders, or something?”

“Yeah... Well mostly Leila.” I tell him. “For some reason, Lord Diavolo is interested in what she can do. As a witch and apparently also as a person.”

“I don't like that. I don't want him to be interested in her.” He frowns. “ What did you two think of being assigned to this?”

“It's whatever for me. You know me, right? It could be fun.” I shrug. “Leila literally told me that she thinks Diavolo is crazy, for assigning humans to organise a Devildom festival. I guess she's not wrong...” We both chuckle a bit.

“Diavolo is so annoying when he does things like that. He thinks of something and then dictates it to be executed without regard of anyone. What do you think of that?”

“I mean, I don't really care. It's not such a big deal for me.”

Yeah, I guess it can't bother humans that much what happens down here.” He nods, then he yawns. “I'm going to take a nap for a bit. I'll do the work, later.” He leans against me and falls asleep. His sleeping, calming presence makes me fall asleep as well.

“Uughhh... I'm so tired and hungry...”

The next morning, at RAD, Belphie is leaning against Leila, complaining about how unfair he was treated by Lucifer and how he wasn't allowed breakfast either. She isn't really impressed by his complaints, but she gives him a little snack she brought for herself and let him lean against her.

“You're so nice and warm and comfy...” He says sleepily and she smiles a little.

“It's your own fault for being so lazy, Belphegor.” She says sternly, but then softer. “But I guess you can't help it either, being the Avatar of Sloth.” He gives her a cute smile, snuggling a bit closer. That guy, he has her all soft for him when he is like that. And he knows it too! I chuckle and shake my head.

Then Lord Diavolo finds us. Jovial as ever, he ignores Belphegors complaints and Leilas frown as he invites us for another Council Meeting. To be hold right now. Then he gives Belphegor an energy drink and leaves. I see Belphegor and Leila frown and I decide to follow Lord Diavolo. Maybe I can explain a bit how they feel about it all.

But when I walk out the door of the classroom with Diavolo, we're suddenly in the University courtyard. Oh great. I guess we go another round of opening doors.

“Wait a minute...” Diavolo looks around “That's weird. I just walked out of a classroom. Oh, hey James, did you follow me? I have to say, this is really strange. Do you know what's going on?”

I nod. “Yeah, Levi had bought this new game. A 3D escape room. And apparently it has switched on again.” I then proceed to tell him about our previous night.

He laughs. “Really? That sounds like fun! Okay James, let's see if we can find the Council room together.” He rubs his hands, then claps me on the shoulder and starts towards the nearest door.

Lord Diavolo seems to have the time of his life with looking for the council room with me in tow. He laughs loudly, every time we end up in unexpected places. I try to make conversation in the meantime.

“So, about earlier...”

“Hm? Oh you mean with Leila and Belphegor? It doesn't bother me, personally. Of course that doesn't mean that I don't care if people are unhappy... But I can't tell everybody what is on my mind all the time, or can I? When I do things, I have my reasons. But yes. Maybe I should think of communicating my decissions differently... Something to think about, hm?”

I nod. “Yeah, I guess so. But you see, Leila is here less than two weeks now. She isn't used to things yet and isn't as easy-going as me. She doesn't understand why you would give her such great responsibility out of nowhere. Some explanation would have been helpfull to her.”

He looks at me, thinking. “I know she's not like you. I suppose the reason is, that I want to see her become to full potential as fast as possible. I know she can do more than she shows.”

I nod again. “Yeah, she's shy. Letting her do this should help some with that, I guess. She's stubborn too, so that alone will make her do her best.” Then I ask him. “Why are you so interested in her coming to full potential, by the way?”

He looks at me, thinking. “I'm not entirely sure myself... I just know it would be beneficial for all of us.” He says vaguely. I feel like he's done talking about it now, so I leave it at that. But didn't Barbatos say something about Leila being beneficial as well? What is going to happen?

In the meantime we had visited several other unexpected classrooms on campus, then suddenly we are in the RAD Colosseum. He laughs. “James. Do you know the history of this place? The Colosseum was here long before RAD was built. It was right around here that I discovered Lucifer holding Liliths wounded body in his arms...”  
He's quiet now. Serious. Thinking. While looking at me with this strange expession that I haven't seen of him before. Then he continues.  
“When I come here, I often think to myself... Were the choices I made to get to this point the right ones? Did I really choose the right path?”

I look at him surprised. What does that mean?

Then he smiles. “Nothing to worry about, for now. Go ahead and ignore what I just said, James. Let's keep on searching.”

But I know I won't forget what he just said. He just added another mystery to my list. Maybe I should talk with Leila about this soon. Two minds work better together... I just don't want to worry her.

Finally, we arrive at the Council room, where some of my demons have allready arrived and are complaining about the situation. Turns out that Leila and Belphegor were actually the first ones to arrive and everyone else were latecomers after them. Lucifer, who hates tardiness, arrives last. He is not happy. He says he is going to punish whoever was responsible and I see Leviathan shrink back.


	5. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made.

After having to go through another round of Leviathans escape room game, I'm just about done with this entire Devildom and all its demons. I mean, you won't find anything more crazy at an actual madhouse, I'm sure!  
At least it was nice to look for the council room together with Belphegor. He wanted to hold my hand the entire time, because 'we might lose each other if you go through a door and it closes and then leads to someplace else when I reopen it.' I guess that argument made sense, but I know he just wanted to hold my hand. He's cute that way, I can't help it.

We were the lucky ones that didn't have to look for the Council room that long. One by one the others arrived, complaining about the situation. Even Leviathan. And it is his own game! That made me laugh a little again.  
James comes sit with me when he arrives with Lord Diavolo. Imagine doing this thing with that guy. I shake my head. I prefer any other of James demons over him, for sure! Oh wait, maybe not Lucifer, he is still scary to me.

When eventually Lucifer arrives as well, we can finally start the meeting. According to Barbatos, who is also present this time, 45 minutes later than scheduled. Some brothers snicker at Lucifer, who looks less than amused.

“Well then, I call this meeting of Student Council Officers to order.” Lord Diavolo starts with his jovial voice.

Lucifer continues. “Today we'll pick up where we left off yesterday: Discussing plans and preparations for the University festival.”

There's a lot of talk of budgets, events planned by studentbody groups, etcetera. It seems to me that if students don't agree with what is told to them, it is forced on them anyway by the officers. 'Peacefully'. That matches with my own experience from yesterday. I sigh. It's kind of a military regime here. Maybe that's needed when you rule over demons.

“No problems to speak of at present, then...” Lucifer nods, satisfied.

“Wonderfull!” Diavolo smiles. “Let's move on to our own plans for the festival. It's time to decide what the student council officers are going to do.” He looks at James and me. “Leila, as the head of our festival committee, I'd like to hear your ideas.”

I feel instant nervous as nine pairs of demon eyes look at me...

“Have you thought of any suggestions from the Human World? Things people do up there?” Diavolo continues, looking at me encouragingly.

“Oh, um... Sometimes it's fun to run a cosplay cafe...” I start.

“Oohh! Yes! I vote yes!” That's Leviathan and I smile at him. I thought he would like that. Beelzebub also looks forward to that, mostly because of the possibility of food, probably.

“Absolutely not!” Satan says determined. “We can't let Asmo loose on that, that would be embarrassing for the council.” I look at him with big eyes and he mouths to me: 'Don't ask!' and I nod.

James comes to 'help' me. “I know something that Leila just LOVES to do!” He looks mischieveous at me and I narrow my eyes. What is he up to? “How about we make a Haunted House?” Ugh! James! I hate you!! I shoot him a look and he laughs.

The reactions to that are very different. Satan thinks that would be too boring and Mammon thinks that would be too scary. Though he would never admit that, of course.

“My new human is scared of that, so we can't to it.”

“Um...” I say, embarrassed. “I agree with Mammon. I don't like Haunted Houses at all.” I have a red head for sure, what will they think of me now? I shoot James another dirty look.

“See? Told ya!” Mammon is happy to blame me for not making a Haunted House. I roll my eyes. Did you forget Mammon? I know you, just as much, you know me.

“Yet, you live among demons.” Satan looks at me. “In the Devildom. You don't think that's more scary?”

I straighten my back. “Of course it is, I never said it made sense. Besides, it's not that Solomon gave me a choice, right? It's called making the best of a situation.”

When everybody else continues with suggestions, Satan whispers to me. “Remind me, to not give you a choice to watch a horror movie with me, Leila” I look at him, shocked, and he continues with a smirk and a suggestive tone. “I'm curious how you would make the best of that situation...” I give him a kick under the table and he laughs. He should really stop teasing me like that!

The suggestion to form a band is unanimously declined, after Mammon took it over with plans to make profit. So running out of ideas, I look around the table. I see Belphegor is almost asleep and Lucifer looking at him in a threatening way. Uh-oh, Belphegor will get another tongue-lashing! So I decide to do something about that. I have one idea left.

“Belphie, you're quiet. Do you have any ideas?” I figure that giving him something to say now, will help with his salty feelings about these meetings. At least he's awake now.

He looks up to me, surprised. He sees me, looking encouragingly, then looking to Lucifer's dark, impatient expression and I can see he understands what I'm trying to do. He looks back at me and I mouth 'a play' to him. He nods, understanding.

“Hmhm...” He says, stretching lazily. “How about we perform a play or something?” He gives me a wink and I give him a thumbs up. “I mean, we have all the actors we need right here.”

Asmodeus and Leviathan are the first to react enthousiast for that idea. Oh yeah. I know these demons. They like anything if it means they can play dress-up. I laugh.  
The other brothers seem to like the idea as well, so Lucifer gives Belphegor a pleased nod and says. “If that's okay with Diavolo, the student council officers will perform a play at the festival.”

Lord Diavolo nods. “Of course! It sounds like fun. Leila, you'll be in charge of putting together the production.” Oh goody, I didn't think of that... Why is this my life? Seriously... I nod and sigh.

And with that the meeting is adjourned. The planning can begin. Yay.  
I start immediately with writing down a To Do-list, while the others are leaving the room. If I have to do this thing, I will take it seriously, but they all better help me with this!

**_We need:_ **   
_1\. An idea what the play is about. (Brainstorming session)_  
_2\. Make a script (Who can write that? Not gonna be me. Another brainstorming session?)_  
_3\. Cast: we need parts for all Avatars and Diavolo. Who will be leads? (Not me, maybe James. He likes those things)_  
_4\. Costumes (Asmo? Levi? I like to help with this)_  
_5\. Stage + props (Definitely something Mammon and Beel can do)_  
_6\. Special effects? (Potions? Demonic energy? (nothing too dangerous) Ask Satan or Belphie?)_  
_7\. Music (What music do demons even like?)_

When I have finished writing down the most important points, I suddenly realize someone is reading with me. I look up and see Satan and Belphegor are still here. Belphegor says, while reading what I have written down so far. “Satan can help you with a lot of those points.” He pulls me up and into a hug out of nowhere. Hey! What is he doing?  
“You called me Belphie today. You've never done that before.”

“Yeah, I hope you don't mind that? Everybody does it, and I think we're friends now, so...”

He smiles. “I like it. Do it always from now on.”

“Okay. Now give me back my list. I need to call a brainstorming session with your brothers.”

Satan in the meantime had gone over my list and nods. “This looks like a good start, Leila. I feel we are in good hands with you leading the production.” I grimace at him and he smiles. He puts it in my bag and carries it for me, walking ahead of us out of the door, calling over his shoulder. “I'll help you with it, don't worry.”

Belphegor says. “Thanks for including me in the meeting earlier. I'm sure Lucifer would have punished me again with no dinner if you hadn't...” He grins.

I laugh. “Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. He looked very annoyed.”

He grabs my hand and says. “Let's go home, Leila.”


End file.
